Among manufacturing work machines, there are machines such as assembly work machines that perform assembly work of electronic circuits, an example of which is disclosed in patent literature 1 below. This manufacturing work machine is provided with XY drive devices capable of moving a work head that performs assembly of components in a horizontal XY plane. The Y-axis drive device is configured from a beam member arranged in the X-axis direction across two rails that extend parallel to each other in the Y-axis direction, with the beam member being movable along the rails via a linear motor provided at one of the drive side end sections. Also, the X-axis drive device is configured from a slider attached to a beam member in a slidable manner, the slider being movable along the beam member that is arranged in the X-axis direction by the rotational output of a servo motor being converted to linear motion by a ball screw mechanism. Also, a work head provided with a suction nozzle is loaded on the slider.